


the pretty setter squad gc

by creamymilkshake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Group chat, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, Recreational Drug Use, Skype, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamymilkshake/pseuds/creamymilkshake
Summary: Sugar Mommy: don't frontSugar Mommy: i know all about your little crushgaylien: i don't have a crush on iwakkenma: then how did you know he was talking about him?tsumu: he got ya theregaylien: i..
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Futamata Takeharu/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, let's go home." 

Oikawa drags his feet behind Iwaizumi as they walk out of the stadium together, mentally beating himself up for even coming to watch the match. Iwaizumi was right, even though he'd never admit it, Oikawa had previously said that the results of Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa would make him angry no matter what. Iwaizumi, ever the mind reader, stops suddenly in his tracks and turns to face him, causing Oikawa to trip over his feet in an attempt to not bump straight into him.

"Hey! W-"

Iwaizumi cuts him off. "Oi. I'm sure we can both agree that this is the best possible option, right? I'd much rather Karasuno win over Shiratorizawa and I know for a fact you feel the same way." Oikawa hums. If Iwaizumi was anybody else, he would never admit such a thing. Not that he would ever admit _that_ either. 

"I know that." He says simply, in an honest way that he only ever talks to Iwaizumi in. That was the nature of their friendship. Iwaizumi doesn't pry any further and accepts his answer with a nod.

They keep walking in silence all the way home, reminiscing about memories they could never relive again. It was a bittersweet silence, but familiar. They arrive at his house first.

"Do you wanna stay? My parents are out of town till' next weekend." Oikawa asks, fiddling with the keys to his front door. He already knows the answer, but asks anyways so he doesn't feel more disappointed if Iwaizumi doesn't follow him inside like he normally does. 

"Sure. You still have my stuff here, right?" 

"Do you even have to ask at this point?" Oikawa grins.

Iwaizumi chuckles at that. "Shit. I guess so." There's a small drawer inside Oikawa's room that holds the many things Iwaizumi had conveniently "forgotten" over the years. He even has his own toothbrush in Oikawa's bathroom. They walk upstairs to Oikawa's room and he plops himself unceremoniously on Oikawa's sofa. Hanamaki and Matsukawa used to joke about how Oikawa's fanclub making sure he never goes hungry is the reason he had all this extra money to decorate his room so lavishly.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Oikawa opening up the mini-fridge. Yeah, the guy has a fuckin' mini-fridge in his bedroom.

"Can you pass me a beer?" Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa smirks. "I'll do you one better." He pulls out a small tray of brownies and it clicks.

"Ohh. That's why you mentioned that your parents aren't home, huh."

"Yeah. Hanamaki just made me some." Oikawa says, handing him one and sitting down next to him. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to smoke for awhile." Iwaizumi states, taking a small bite. 

Oikawa hums again. "Mmm. That was before, though. I thought we had a fair chance at Nationals and all that so I didn't want to fuck it up in case they randomly decide to drug test me. That's why told Makki and Mattsun to lay off that stuff too." 

"How come you didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't really need to. Since when do you smoke during finals?" Oikawa huffs.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "There's a lot you don't know about me, man." Oikawa bursts out laughing at that, and Iwaizumi laughs too.

"Did it hit already? 'Cause.."

"Shut up dude."

Oikawa keeps grinning like an idiot before taking a small bite of his brownie too. "Honestly, I'm kinda scared to even eat this. The last time Makki made us all some cookies, I think I didn't blink for like 6 hours."

"Man.. I almost called the cops trying to order a pizza."

Oikawa pauses before his next bite. "This won't be like last time, right?"

"Hmm. Nah."

* * *

A few hours later, and they haven't moved from their spots on the sofa. Oikawa turned on his galaxy-light projector on the ceiling a few minutes after their second helpings of the brownies (a big mistake in his opinion) and they've been stuck staring at the ceiling ever since.

"We should move to the bed soon," Iwaizumi rasps.

"You've been saying that for the past 30 minutes, Iwa-chan."

"Ugh. Stop calling me that."

"Make me." Oikawa finds himself saying, breaking his staring contest with the constellations on his ceiling to make eye contact with Iwaizumi. Wow. Were his eyes always so brown?

"Shut up dude," Iwaizumi flicks his forehead.

"Ow! You're gonna ruin my beautiful face!" He yelps.

Iwaizumi huffs. "I'd be doing the world a favor."

"So rude!" Oikawa shrieks. He rubs his eyes, begging himself not to cry because he knows how overly emotional and sensitive he gets when he's not sober. Drunk or high, it didn't matter. He was a huge crybaby.

"C'mon, man. Relax." Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes.

"My eyes are just dry!"

"Riiight.."

"Anyways. Don't you think its crazy that we'll end up forgetting all these people who've had so much impact on us?" Oikawa says quietly.

"Shittykawa. If this is another 'aliens are real' type of debate, I'm seriously going to kick your ass."

He suddenly turns and faces him, eyes sparkling. "I'm so serious. Think about it. All these people we've met this past year have changed our lives so much, and for what? For us to remember them solely for that? If they can make so much impact on our lives in the first place then doesn't it mean we should keep them around and vice-versa?"

Iwaizumi rubs his temples in a frustrated manner. "By people you mean the people at Karasuno."

"Well, yeah them too but-"

"And besides, that's just stupid. I could be a stranger and randomly stab you one day, going by your logic, does that mean we should keep each other around just because I've probably changed your life?"

"You're not taking me seriously. Just think about it. Does that bastard Kageyama even know how much he's changed the lives of everyone on that team? On our team? On teams like Shiratorizawa?"

"Honestly, I'd argue that Hinata kid is the reason behind all the change you're spouting about."

Oikawa stands up and starts pacing. "You're dead wrong. Anyone could've set for him. But Kageyama? If he didn't make the choice to attend Karasuno instead of Shiratorizawa then that would've changed everything."

"He didn't make that choice. Didn't he fail his entrance exams or some shit?"

"Well he chose to be a dumbass! And you're still missing the point. Going by _your_ logic, since we all have choices or whatever, don't we have the choice to keep all these people in our lives because of all these changes? It feels weird to go through these life-changing experiences only to part ways and probably never see each other again, unless someone we know goes pro and then we see them on the television one day and say that we knew that guy from a long time ago. And furthermore-"

Iwaizumi groans. "Please shut up about this already, I'm way too high for this shit. Just keep in touch with em' if it bothers you so much."

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa says, face suddenly next to his.

Before Iwaizumi can even reply, Oikawa kisses him. His hand automatically finds its place on Oikawa's cheek. This isn't the first time they've kissed, but it still catches him extremely off guard. It's not like they kiss often, but Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa has weird tendencies when it comes to his friends so he's never really questioned it after the first few times. Hanamaki used to joke about how Oikawa sometimes acts like a fuckboy out of nowhere because he can't break apart from his programming. He's pretty sure they made Oikawa cry that day with all the "fuckboy robot" jokes they were making. Huh, now that Iwaizumi thinks about it, Hanamaki is probably the funniest guy he knows. His attention returns when Oikawa breaks apart from him after a few seconds.

"The fuck was that for?"

"You're a genius," Oikawa says simply, in that same honest way from before. He gets back up and makes a beeline for his laptop, opening up Skype.

"You're so odd." Iwaizumi groans again. "I'm gonna go do my skincare routine before I kick your ass." 

"Okay. My night-time cleanser is the one with the aloe leaf on it."

"I know!" Iwaizumi shouts and slams the door to the bathroom. Oh right, Oikawa forgot that he frantically bought him all the same products the day he discovered that Iwaizumi's skincare routine consisted of just water and bar soap. Seriously, what would he do without him? He smiles smugly at his laptop screen. This is his best high idea to date. The last one he had was melting cheese over a cup of ramen noodles to make "mystery mac n' cheese" so this definitely tops that. 

By the time Iwaizumi returns, Oikawa is passed out in front of his laptop. He rolls his eyes and stomps over to his desk. 

"Oi."

Oikawa doesn't answer him. Iwaizumi tries to ignore the urge to punch the back of his perfectly styled head. Before he can even ball his fist up, a sudden rush of notifications coming from Oikawa's open laptop distracts him.

"The fuck? It's almost 4 in the morning." He says as Oikawa jolts awake.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, dumbass. This is why I hate getting high with you, all you do is talk about bullshit till' you pass out. And then you have shitty ideas like 'mystery mac' cheese' and 'pretty setter squad' in between."

Oikawa slams his laptop shut. "You weren't supposed to see that!" 

"What the hell is a 'pretty setter squad' anyways?"

He gets up and staggers past Iwaizumi on the way to the bathroom. Before closing the bathroom door, he turns to Iwaizumi and sticks his tongue out. 

"Chase a bag, don't worry bout' what I'm doing!" He then shuts the door quickly to avoid whatever item Iwaizumi was probably going to throw at him. Judging by the dull thumps against the door, it sounded like at least 3 of his pillows this time. He smiles to himself in the mirror. Yeah, he's a fuckin' genius. 

* * *

4:14 a.m.

 **gaylien** added **yahahaba** , **milky** , and **Sugar Mommy** to a group

 **gaylien** : yooooo

 **yahahaba** : this bitch

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : Oikawa?

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : Did you accidentally add Kageyama and I?

 **gaylien** : sjhh no uppercas e 

**milky** : ? 

**yahahaba** : ignore him

 **yahahaba** : i think he's high

 **Sugar Mommy** : oh

 **Sugar Mommy** : is this yahaba?

 **yahahaba** : omg you remembered me

 **yahahaba** : but yeah this is yahaba

 **yahahaba** : second string setter

 **gaylien** : ur first now;imgone

 **milky** : oh yeah. i remember you now.

 **milky** : nice to officially meet you?

 **yahahaba** : ofc ofc

 **yahahaba** : im surprised you guys are awake

 **milky** : we're still celebrating. 

**yahahaba** : oh right

 **yahahaba** : um

 **yahahaba** : congrats!

 **Sugar Mommy** : thank you!!!

 **Sugar Mommy** : i'm so sorry

 **Sugar Mommy** : we didn't mean to make it awkward

 **yahahaba** : no omg

 **yahahaba** : all good

 **gaylien** : BOOOO

 **gaylien** : BOOOOOO TOBIOP

 **gaylein** : novolleyball talk. Ever

 **milky** : if we're not talking about volleyball then what's this chat for?

 **gaylien** : omg

 **gaylien** changed the group name to **pretty setter squad**

 **milky** : ?

 **Sugar Mommy** : huh?

 **yahahaba** : this bitch

 **gaylien** : yall kno,what to do

 **yahahaba** : no we dont

 **Sugar Mommy** : wait a minute

 **Sugar Momm** y: i think i understand now

 **milky** : ?

 **milky** : wait.

 **milky** added **kkenma** , **akaaashi** , **monichihuahua** , and 5 others 

**gaylien** : LETS. GOOOOOOOO

 **akaaashi** : um.

 **akaaashi** : hi?

 **futa** : aint no way he added the shiratorizawa setters right after winning nationals

 **gaylien** : LMFAOOO

 **kkenma** : lmaooo

 **akaaashi** : lmaooo.

 **kkenma** : akaashi :0

 **akaaashi** : kenma :0

 **semi-erect** : WTF

 **semi-erect** : BRUH

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : kageyama..

 **yahahaba** : ayo im crying

 **yahahaba** : this guy has 0 tact omg

 **milky** : is this not what you wanted oikawa?

 **gaylien** : nah U got it

 **monichihuahua** : sorry but who are you people and why is everyone awake at 4 in the morning

 **monichihuahua** : wait never mind i'm looking through the profiles

 **semi-erect** : bruh

 **semi-erect** : can i heal? damn

 **semi-erect** : im fighting demons rn

 **gaylien** : life sucks n then u lose to kardsuno 

**futa** : it do b like that

 **gaylien** : see

 **gaylien** : we all got overt

 **kkenma** : lol

 **kkenma** : "we"

 **akaaashi** : lol.

 **monichihuahua** : wait a minute

 **monichihuahua** : futa

 **monichihuahua** : is that you futakuchi?

 **futa** : no 

**futa** : im futamata takeharu

 **Sugar Mommy** : oh there's two of them

 **milky** : **@futa @futa**

 **futa** : oh

 **futa** : oh

 **futa** : wait what the hell

 **futa** : one of us has to go home and change

 **futa** changed their name to **futamatcha**

 **futa** changed their name to **futacoochie**

 **futamatcha** : nice

 **futamatcha** : im the one who spoke first btw 

**futamatcha** : jus throwing that out there cus 2 pretty guys laughed at my joke

 **yahahaba** : 3 people laughed tho

 **futamatcha** : Lol

 **gaylien** : **@kkenma** **@akaaashi**

 **gaylien** : fight me 4 it

 **akaaashi** : i'm taken?

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : wait what

 **milky** : !

 **kogane123** : what is this

 **kogane123** : congrats!

 **kogane123** : idk you but :)

 **akaaashi** : omg. thank you!

 **gaylien** : meneither but holy shit ur the prettiest person ever???

 **kkenma** : aw guys he's blushing

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : congrats akaashi! is it someone we know?

 **akaashi** : yeah. i'm dating bokuto.

 **milky** : huh.

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : daichi owes me ten dollars god bless america

 **milky** : we are japanese?

 **semi-erect** : shirabu is gonna kill me for this chat

 **semi-erect** : he's gonna gaslight me into thinking this is my fault

 **futacoochie** : who

 **semi-erect** : @shiraboo

 **yahahaba** : fuck him

 **gaylien** : Fr

 **gaylien** : fuck him

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : stop

 **gaylien** : imean it

 **semi-erect** : WTF

 **futamatcha** : this mf

 **Sugar Mommy** : anyways i think i've reached my limit

 **Sugar Mommy** : goodnight everyone!

 **milky** : me too. gn.

 **futacoochie** : goodnight

 **kogane123** : night!!! :D

 **futamatcha** : gnight

 **gaylien** : add mor setters

 **gaylien** : i

 **yahahaba** : this guy fell asleep on his laptop i just know it

 **kkenma** : im about to do the same

 **kkenma** : night

 **akaaashi** : goodnight.

9:47 a.m.

 **shiraboo** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! im back (for now). this is basically what i wanted my other pretty setter squad fic to be. might change the title of this one soon but im not sure yet. anyways, i hope yall enjoyed this first chapter! i'll try and update as often as i can but no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yahahaba: the team only made you captain so you could buy us all ramen
> 
> kkenma: pack it up naruto
> 
> gaylien: SHUT UP

10:12 a.m.

 **gaylien** : LMFAOOO

 **gaylien** : heyyy

 **shiraboo** : i'm going to kill semi

 **semi-erect** : WHY ME

 **semi-erect** : ayo y'all seeing this?

 **futacoochie** : if you're going to kill anyone kill oikawa first

 **shiraboo** : wait nvm yahaba is in here?

 **shiraboo** : yeah he's gone first

 **yahahaba** : you're so obsessed with me

 **shiraboo** : ew

 **shiraboo** : you wish lol

 **monichihuahua** : that was the most passive aggressive "lol" in existence

 **shiraboo** : who even are you

 **monichihuahua** : wow

 **futachoochie** : first of all how dare you

 **futacoochie** : second of all bitch i will cut you **@shiraboo**

 **kogane123** : >:(

 **semi-erect** : we literally played date tech

 **semi-erect** : i'm so sick of this guy..

 **yahahaba** : same

 **Sugar Mommy** : guys be nice!!!

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : wait are we allowed to use uppercase yet? **@gaylien**

 **gaylien** : beg 4 it

 **Sugar Mommy** : Anyways

 **monichihuahua** : Anyways

 **Sugar Mommy** : Hi shirabu

 **shiraboo** : hi..

 **semi-erect** : y'all really added us right after our loss LMAO

 **semi-erect** : no respect smh

 **milky** : yeah i wonder who did that...

 **semi-erect** : ...

 **milky** : lol.

 **gaylien** : WHAT THE!!!

 **gaylien** : im a person w FEELINGS yknow >:(

 **yahahaba** : you are a fuckboy robot

 **akaaashi** : omg?

 **gaylien** : anyways. Lol

 **gaylien** : does anyone want a new kouhai?

 **semi-erect** : i mean

 **shiraboo** : shut the fuck up

 **semi-erect** : i'm in hell omg

 **futamatcha** : he has him on the shortest leash ever LMAOOO

 **kkenma** : lmao

 **futacoochie** : he's fighting demons rn

 **shiraboo** : ew

 **shiraboo** : its not even like that

 **semi-erect** : ^

 **Sugar Mommy** : Ah, young love

 **gaylien** : pack it up grandpa

 **gaylien** : wait

 **gaylien** : havent u been w daichi for only a year?

 **Sugar Mommy** : Anyways

 **akaaashi** : it's been a year already? congrats! 

**akaaashi** : you guys make a very nice couple.

 **Sugar Mommy** : Thank you!!! Omg

 **futamatcha** : akaashi compliments jus hit different

 **kkenma** : fr

 **monichuahua** : You youngins wouldn't understand the #3rdyearstruggle

 **semi-erect** : on god

 **gaylien** : Fr

 **gaylien** : enjoy hs while it lasts guys!

 **semi-erect** : damn

 **semi-erect** : we're really about to graduate

 **Sugar Mommy** : Time flies by fast, huh?

 **gaylien** : i cant believe this is it

 **gaylien** : feels so surreal yknow

 **kogane123** : :(

 **yahahaba** : you guys really just sucked the mood out of the chat

 **gaylien** : suck deez nuts

 **milky** : dead meme.

 **futamatcha** : we're bringing back deez?

 **futamatcha** : i fw the vision

 **semi-erect** : fw deez

 **akaaashi** : omg?

 **gaylien** : SEE

 **gaylien** : my mind >

 **yahahaba** : your mind <<

 **gaylien** : SHUT UP

 **gaylien** : SUGA

 **gaylien** : TRADE KOUHAIS W ME

 **Sugar Mommy** : Trade deez

 **gaylien** : i..

 **futamatcha** : got em

 **yahahaba** : get fucked oikawa

 **Sugar Mommy** : HAHAHA

 **gaylien** left

 **yahahaba** : god's plan

 **semi-erect** : get a load of this guy eh

12:38 p.m.

 **futamatcha** : fellas is it gay to suck your own meat

 **semi-erect** : just say no homo after and you're good

 **shiraboo** : oh my god shut up already

 **kkenma** : what

 **Sugar Mommy** : Futamata..

2:09 p.m.

 **monichihuahua** added **gaylien**

 **gaylien** : WTF

 **gaylien** : YOU GUYS DIDNT ADD ME BACK FOR 4 HOURS

 **futamatcha** : to be fair nobody really said shit for 4 hours either

 **semi-erect** : ^

 **shiraboo** : so we're just going to ignore what you said

 **futamatcha** : i? dont recall

 **shiraboo** : weirdo 

**semi-erect** : i gotchu bro

 **futamatcha** : thanks bro

 **gaylien** : i hate it here

 **gaylien** : not even the team mom is on my side

 **yahahaba** : aren't you supposed to be our team mom

 **gaylien** : fuck them kids

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : Does that mean Iwaizumi is like the team mom?

 **gaylien** : iwa-chan is more like my daddy

 **gaylien** : **the

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : Umm

 **milky** : oh god.

 **kogane123** : ???

 **kkenma** : i am looking away

 **gaylien** : Anyways

 **gaylien** : im hungry asf

 **akaaashi** : then eat something.

 **gaylien** : no money :(

 **gaylien** : can u get me ubereats akaashi-chan? >~<

 **akaaashi** : ...

 **akaaashi:** i almost said something so homophobic just now.

 **gaylien** : WTF

 **semi-erect** : get his ass

 **kkenma** : LMAO

 **kkenma** : never seen keiji this mad before

 **akaaashi** : keiji..

 **kkenma** : wait

 **kkenma** : im sorry

 **kkenma** : i use first names for ppl that im close to

 **akaaashi** : no omg!! go ahead. i was just kinda taken aback is all. 

**akaaashi** : i think its cute.

 **kkenma** : oh

 **semi-erect** : so pure

 **gaylien** : now its my turn to say sum homophobic

 **Sugar Mommy** : Oikawa..

 **yahahaba** : oikawa is a filthy liar btw

 **yahahaba** : he hasn't paid for his own lunches in 3 years because his fan club always brings him food

 **yahahaba** : that's the only reason he has all this extra money

 **Sugar Mommy** : Am I surprised? No

 **Sugar Mommy** : Am I dissapointed? Maybe

 **futamatcha** : hotel? trivago

 **shiraboo** : lmao

 **gaylien** : ok yahaba-chan 

**gaylien** : ur never complaining bout my "filthy" money when im buying u food

 **shiraboo** : why did you add -chan

 **semi-erect** : that's so unnecessary 

**gaylien** : shut up tweedle dee n tweedle dum

 **shiraboo** : YOU SHUT UP YOU DICKHEAD

 **semi-erect** : damn

 **semi-erect** : i hope i'm dee

 **shiraboo** : you're obviously dum

 **semi-erect** : i hope you tweedle die

 **yahahaba** : the team only made you captain so you could buy us all ramen

 **kkenma** : pack it up naruto

 **gaylien** : SHUT UP

 **Sugar Mommy** : HAHAHA

 **futamatcha** : LMFAOOO

 **monichihuahua** : Omg and I thought MY kouhai's were bad lol

 **futacoochie** : excuse me??

 **kogane123** : huh

 **kogane123** : ;(

 **futacoochie** : now why you gotta drag us into this

 **monichihuahua** : Anyways

 **futacoochie** : lol

 **kogane123** : lol

 **Sugar Mommy** : Don't worry I understand, Moniwa

 **milky** : lol.

 **semi-erect** : bruh

 **semi-erect** : y'all don't even know my pain when it comes to kouhai's

 **shiraboo** : can you stop talking like a country hick its really starting to piss me off

 **semi-erect** : EVERYTHING PISSES YOU OFF

 **semi-erect** : we literally live in the fuckin country

 **futamatcha** : bruh moment

 **yahahaba** : spoken like ushijima isn't a whole ass farmer

 **shiraboo** : you shut your mouth about ushijima

 **shiraboo** : you're not even worthy of speaking his name 

**yahahaba** : suck my dick

 **shiraboo** : fuck you

 **Sugar Mommy** : Guys please

 **Sugar Mommy:** Lets put all this animosity behind us!!

 **Sugar Mommy:** Leave all that shit on the court 

**milky:** yeah nationals are over for you guys so there's no need for all this tension honestly. 

**gaylien:** Lol

 **yahahaba:** lol

 **shiraboo:** lol

 **semi-erect** : lol

 **monichihuahua:** Lol

 **kogane123:** lol

 **futacoochie:** lol

 **futamatcha:** lol

 **Sugar Mommy:** Lol

 **gaylien:** the fuck are u saying "lol" for

 **Sugar Mommy:** Idk

 **milky:** anyways.

 **shiraboo:** this lil shit

 **milky** : have you all decided what university you're going to?

 **gaylien** : no offense but if one more person talks to me bout uni i'll lose it

 **milky** : ?

 **gaylien** : its not u its me

 **monichihuahua** : I understand

 **Sugar Mommy** : Tell me about it

 **Sugar Mommy** : Nationals is a great escape from all this graduating business

 **gaylien** : ok now ur just being petty

 **futamatcha** : must b nice

 **akaaashi** : he snapped.

 **gaylien** : not you too akaashi

 **kkenma** : gotta charge it to the game

 **kogane123** : low blow sugawara 

**kogane123** : :'(

 **monichihuahua** : LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOY

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : Okay I'm sorry

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : Koganegawa please

 **Sugar** **Mommy** : I'm so sorry

 **futamatcha** : ima keep it a buck w you

 **futamatcha** : fuck your apology

 **futacoochie** : fr

 **kogane123** : #mood

 **Sugar Mommy** : NOOOOO

 **shiraboo** : full offense but if one more person talks to me about nationals i'll lose it

 **futamatcha** : its most definitely you not me

 **yahahaba** : whatever

 **yahahaba** : we'll win next time for sure

 **shiraboo** : pfft

 **shiraboo** : yeah right

 **shiraboo** : you can't even win against us

 **yahahaba** : oh yeah? well we have a secret 

**shiraboo** : go ahead

 **semi-erect** : the audience wants to know

**kogane123: ???**

**milky** : what's the secret? its been 5 minutes and he hasn't replied yet. lol.

 **gaylien** : oh yea

 **gaylien** : he got distracted by kyoutani sorry

 **akaaashi** : who's that?

 **milky** : bee haircut. anger issues. 2nd year. wing spiker. #16.

 **futamatcha** : why did you type that out like a book report omg

 **semi-erect** : what kinda book reports are you writing dude

 **futamatcha** : nooo im being kicked off the comedy club stage

 **monichihuahua** : Boo

 **gaylien** : ok tobio..

 **gaylien** : ignoring how creepy that description was

 **gaylien** : wait

 **gaylien** : he kinda snapped lowkey

 **gaylien** : so true bestie

 **kkenma** : why are you literally insane oikawa

 **gaylien** : SHUT UP

 **gaylien** : no first name basis for me kenma-chan? >w<

 **kkenma** : shut the hell up

 **gaylien** : WOW

 **yahahaba** : get his stupid ass

 **yahahaba** : and i was NOT not distracted

 **semi-erect** : son you're stuttering

 **Sugar Mommy** : Its okay, Yahaba

 **Sugar Mommy** : We understand

 **yahahaba** : you guys are insufferable 

**shiraboo** : ooh big words for a lil man

 **semi-erect** : if you consider that a big word then boy do i have some news for you 

**shiraboo** : i hate you and this stupid chat

4:57 p.m.

 **semi-erect** : no you don't

 **shiraboo** : SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm remember how i said i would update more often? Lol. im so funny. anyways.


End file.
